


Sex is cool, but have you ever been fed a whole dang cake?

by HornyForSoldier76ButThicc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyForSoldier76ButThicc/pseuds/HornyForSoldier76ButThicc
Summary: Honestly, I'd take Gabe's place in this fic any day.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Sex is cool, but have you ever been fed a whole dang cake?

The chair creaked loudly as Jack leaned back, the seat not the only thing struggling under his hefty weight. The buttons strained to keep on the shirt as his belly pushed the poor shirt to its limits. His jeans dug into his plump, fleshy hips and left a mark where he needed relief from the tightness.   
"G-Gabe," he whined desperately; his face was pink and warm when he rested his head against the back of the chair, "I don't know if I can eat anymore." He pleaded but his begging was useless.   
"I think my tubby prince can take a few more bites." Gabe teased, laughing a tad sadistically as he pulled Jack's hair, yanking him forward. "Open that pretty mouth of yours then, big guy." He teased before grabbing another slice of rich chocolate cake from the table and held it in front of Jack. Oh god, it looked so good, even if he had eaten almost the whole thing. Jack's one weakness had always been chocolate, he had to admit he had a sweet tooth. There were only two slices left including the one Gabe held, two slices of the gorgeous chocolate cake coated in sweet chocolate butter cream frosting that made him drool. Without even thinking, Jack opened his mouth, Gabe forcing the piece of cake into his boyfriend's mouth, the taste was still so amazing it made Jack moan. He struggled to chew it, his jaw tired from the amount of eating he had already done, but he wanted to make Gabe happy, so he chewed the cake, a few crumbs dropping onto his chest.

He eventually swallowed the gorgeous cake with a small grunt, sinking into the seat further. Jack shut his eyes and shimmied up, so he was sat more comfortably when he heard a loud pop and then a tear. His stretched and tight belly poked out of the rip in his shirt, bulging through where one of the buttons popped off.   
"Fuck...that's so hot." Gabe growled like a beast, rubbing Jack's thighs with one hand as he grabbed the last slice of cake with the other. Jack blushed and bit his lip, prodding his gut a bit with his finger, feeling how it sank into the fat. Gabe shoved the cake into Jack's gaping mouth, frosting smearing on his chins as he tried to eat the huge chunk of cake. Jack's eyes rolled back in pleasure, the taste overwhelmingly good. He chewed for a while longer, the prominent pain in his belly causing him discomfort. 

"D-ugh-done-" Jack gasped, relaxing as he knew he wouldn't have to force down any more food into his painfully tight gut. "Well done, such a good boy. You've got something on your chin. Well uh, second one, Jackie." Gabe smirked. Jack smudged the frosting with his thumb and licked it off as sensually as he could before choking on air as he felt Gabe's cold, rough hands press against his belly. The shirt was painfully tight around his thick, flabby arms and it had torn around his stomach so Gabe ripping it off of him was an absolute treat. His belly rolled a little forward, comfortably onto his lap when he unbuttoned the awfully tight jeans, Gabe not able to help gulp and gawk at the beautiful sight of Jack's large, stretch mark covered, hairy belly. "You are so sexy, Jack. Look at how plump and big you are." He smirked, squeezing Jack's soft, juicy moobs in his calloused hands, loving how he could only just feel muscle. Jack purred, loving all the praise and attention.

His face was one of pure bliss, letting Gabe grope his flabby and sensitive chest, loving how Gabe dug his nails in to the soft flesh and how he ghosted his nipples with his thumbs sometimes. Gabe slid his hands down Jack's belly, giving it a bit of a wobble, watching how it jiggled, an explicit moan escaping Jack's mouth. He was light-headed, his body shaking from pleasure, Gabe grinding his ass against Jack's crotch. Gabe pressed his face into Jack's warm chest as he continued to grind against Jack and grope his fatty hips and gut.

"God- you're such a fat fucking beast, so beautiful." Gabe's voice was muffled as he suffocated himself in his boyfriend's big, saggy moobs, inhaling deeply. Jack couldn't respond, he panted loudly, he'd exhausted himself bucking his hips up against Gabe, both of them already close. It wasn't long until Jack- with a long, desperate and wild moan- came hard, the cum leaking through his tight jeans that constricted his chunky thighs that rubbed together when he walked. He gasped and whined as Gabe continued to grind against him, feeling how Gabe's cock pushed against his belly. Jack's vision almost blacked out and his hearing faded when he suddenly felt Gabe wrap his arms around his belly, gripping his fat rolls. They sat in a few minutes of comfortable silence before there was a single word spoken. "I love you, big guy..." Gabe smiled, placing a small kiss on Jack's thick neck and kneading the fat on his sides. Jack hummed happily in response. "I love you too."


End file.
